


[Podfic] An Embarrassment of Sherlocks

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Clones, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Mad Science, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic. There were too many Sherlocks in the flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Embarrassment of Sherlocks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Embarrassment of Sherlocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816370) by [AxeMeAboutAxinomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy). 



Thanks to the VERY kind words of bandersnatchmycummerbund [recommending ](http://bandersnatchmycummerbund.tumblr.com/post/83060211431)my podfics on tumblr, this morning I recorded all the Mad Science stories so far. (I'm planning to write at least one more, An (Un)Reasonableness of Watsons.) A reader wrote to me back in January about that, I promise, I haven't forgotten!

 

**Runtime: 8:16**

Jinjurly Audiofic Archive link coming soon

Mediafire links

  * [mp3  ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/b68czj96b0s1up2/01_An_Embarrassment_of_Sherlocks_-_Podfic.mp3)(5MB)
  * [ m4b ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/s9dnk9qdx833ky7/An_Embarrassment_of_Sherlocks_-_Podfic.m4b) (4MB)




End file.
